


just another night with you

by Isolatedwriting



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Just a quick thing I wrote, Kissing, have a lot of harlivy in me, might write more HS stuff soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isolatedwriting/pseuds/Isolatedwriting
Summary: "Harley texted her in the middle of the night sometimes.It was usually nothing major."OrHigh School AU where Harley texts Ivy in the middle of a bad night
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 213





	just another night with you

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and i only looked over this once so hope its okay! Enjoy!

Harley texted her in the middle of the night sometimes.

It was usually nothing major.

Harls [01:34]: hey ives

Harls [01:34]: what was the biology hw?

Harls [01:35]: can u come over??? 

Ivy, nine times out of ten, would already be asleep before these messages came through. She left her sound on for them though, because every so often, she could tell it was important. 

On this particular night, Ivy was actually awake, thanks to the awful blue light from her phone. When she saw Harley’s name pop up at the top of her screen though, all pretence of sleep washed itself away. 

Ives [01:39]: omw

Ivy quickly slid out of bed and into some sweats from the ground. Her parents weren’t around much, and tonight she had the house to herself. Thank god too, sneaking out the window made her feel like a kid. 

She was out the door in 5 minutes, only remembering her keys in the last few seconds before the door shut behind her. 

Despite their difference in class and upbringing, Harley didn’t actually live too far away. It was a 7 minute walk (they had timed it) and less if you walked with purpose. Ivy’s mother had taught her that there was no point walking anywhere if you weren’t burning calories, so that was her natural gait, unless she was acting out. She was quicker than usual tonight. 

Harley’s home wasn’t as nice as Ivy’s. The paint was chipping and kind of gross, and when the gate had rusted shut, her dad had ripped it from its hinges and left it thrown against the rest of the fence. It was there to this day.

Harley was there too, leaning against it with a blank look on her face, staring off down the street in the opposite direction. 

“You okay?” Ivy asked, panting a little from exertion. Harley jumped at the sound, spinning to face her. She had forgotten to take her make up off it seemed, as streams of eyeliner ran down both her cheeks. Ivy felt her chest jump at the sight. 

Harley seemed flustered for a moment, as if she had just remembered her face, and wiped at it fruitlessly.  
“I’m fine, Red. I just needed to see you.”

Harley wore her heart in her sleeve. It was part of what drew Ivy to her, the simplicity of how she interacted was exactly what Ivy needed after a lifetime under her mother’s watch. Harley was all emotion, and Ivy felt almost like she had learned how to feel her own just by watching Harley feel hers. 

Ivy leaned down against the fence, and felt it creek under her weight. It made her wince. 

Harley, who had withdrawn one of her stress smokes from her jacket, brought it to her lips to light. 

“I hate that you smoke.”

Harley laughed. “I know.” Her laughter died down quickly, and she sighed out a puff of smoke. “Dads gone off again.”

Ivy felt for her, and it showed on her face. “What happened?” she asked. 

Harley shrugged again. Her jacket was too light, just the same old one she wore from Autumn through to Spring, and it was mid November, so she was shivering. Ivy suddenly felt exhausted looking at her. 

“Do you want to stay at mine?” 

Harley looked at her with wide eyes. “Red, your ma, she-“ hates me.

“Isn’t home.” Ivy smiled. “They’re both out until afternoon.” 

Harley grinned, nodding, and threw herself off the rails. “Then I’m comin’ home with you, sweetheart.”

Ivy blushed, but spun on her heel quick enough that Harley wouldn’t see it. They walked together (at Harley’s pace, that being at little slow for Ivy, because she had to wait for Harley to settle down, and stop circling her like a dancing shark.)

“Will your mom be worried?”

Harley shook her head, and deflated a little, her excitement fading back to normal. “I don’t think so, she went out with her girls, came back and passed out, she’ll be fine.”

Ivy figured that it was okay to drop it. Harley didn’t like her mom at the best of times. Instead, she watched Harley’s scuffed sneakers glide along the path.  
Her house was warm and inviting by the time they made it inside, and Harley felt herself being tugged up the stairs to Ivy’s room. It was the only room in the house that didn’t feel a little suffocating. And that was Ivy’s opinion. 

The bed was the biggest Harley had ever seen, and a tiny part of her was more excited that upset for just a moment, just from the prospect of laying in it. Ivy shut the door slowly behind her, and joined her sprawling down in the sheets. She could tell Ivy wanted to ask, and sighed to spare her the effort. 

“I’m okay, just tired.” She said, and closed her eyes. The sheets smelled like Ivy, and she burrowed into them for a moment. There was a lump in her throat, but she was done crying over this shit. It wasn’t the first time her dad had run off (or been kidnapped, but it was basically the same thing, meaning he wasn’t here.)

“You’ve been crying.” 

“Yeah… can I actually clean up. I’m a mess right now and I need to at least feel pretty.”

Ivy waved her hand at the bathroom. Ivy’s personal one. Harley knew her own way around. It wasn’t the first time Ivy had snuck her in for a sleepover. As she left the room, shooting Ivy her thanks over her shoulder and taking some clothes to change into, Ivy relaxed back onto her bed, reaching under her pillows for her pyjamas, still warm from earlier.

She got changed, and lay on her bed waiting for Harley. She could hear her brushing her teeth (she had her own head for Ivy’s electric, since Ivy had learned Harley’s idea of friendship lacked the hygiene habits hers did when they were 14 and never looked back.) 

Harley came out with a flourish, looking young with her face clean in Ivy’s shorts and tank top. Ivy felt another flush come over her, thankful her skin tone and the light gave her some cover. Harley was always beautiful, in that All-American way, but Ivy had noticed it a lot more since their last summer together. They had both grown up a lot, and it was starting to show. 

Harley clambered onto the bed next to her, and sat on folded legs across from her. “Hey!”

“Hey.” Ivy returned the greeting, suddenly feeling a little awkward. She was always so bad at helping Harley with her parents. She could barely deal with her own. But Harley never usually needed that from her.

Harley wrapped her arm around her and pulled them close, her head tucked into Ivy’s neck.

“Thanks for letting me come over, Ives.” 

“Always.” Her voice felt too loud, and she hushed herself down to a whisper. “You can text me anytime, Harl. You know that.”

She felt Harley’s hand forming into a fist, tightening around her shirt. “I know.” Harley drew in a long breath. She watched Ivy shiver when she released it. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah.” Ivy said, and Harley smiled. Ivy was her favourite person. She made sense to her. She didn’t play games with her words. She was popular, and so smart, and Harley never knew what she had done to deserve her. Even with her string of bad boyfriends, Ivy was always there to lend an ear to her. Ivy had been the first person she came out too, her first real friend, the person who taught her to swim. Her first kiss when they were 11. 

She looked at her now, and realised she was staring at her. “What?” 

Ivy was blushing (she always was nowadays), but tossed her head in a laugh. “You were spacey, where did you go?”

“Just daydreamin’.” Harley groaned, realising she was hiding something from Ivy for what may have been the first time ever. “Thinking about you.”

Ivy startled a little at her words, and Harley felt a surge of something in her belly. Bravery maybe. 

Meanwhile, Ivy was at a loss. “What about?”

Harley smiled up at her in that infuriating way she did, like she was teasing her but Ivy wasn’t sure how. “Just you. I’m happy with you.” 

Ivy just let that sink in for a moment. 

Harley didn’t like that she wasn’t answering her.

“Annnnd?” she said. “Aren’t you loathe to be without me?” 

“Of course!” Ivy exclaimed, and Harley coiled further around her in response. 

“Good, because there’s nowhere else I’d rather be right now!”

Ivy was grinning like an idiot; glad Harley couldn’t see from her spot under her chin. There was nothing she would have been happier to hear in that moment. 

Harley’s grip loosened for a moment, and she found her best friends face popping up into her vision, a blur of blonde. 

“I wish your parents were always out. I could live here with you forever.” Harley said, suddenly timid, as she darted her eyes away from Ivy’s. She inevitable found them landing on her lips, and watched them part as Ivy drew in a breath. She smelled of flowers, just like always, and Harley couldn’t help but wonder if she would taste as wonderful. 

Ivy seemed to be on the same train of thought, and watched Harley move towards her without moving. She closed her eyes when Harley was only a breath away, and Harley took that as the green light. Their lips met in a soft kiss, slow and cautious. They hadn’t kissed sober in over a year. Since Ivy’s mother had caught them. 

Harley couldn’t remember why she had been so afraid of that woman, at least not with Ivy’s body aligned with hers, and her fingers running through Harley’s hair. 

Ivy’s head spun, overwhelmed, but scared to break the moment. Harley moved slowly, and let Ivy keep the pace. She ran her hands up Ivy’s sides, and her shudder was answer enough that she was enjoying it. Harley hadn’t dreamed 2 hours ago that she would be possibly rounding second base tonight. With Ivy. 

The most beautiful girl in school. In the world maybe.  
Ivy felt herself deepen the kiss before she even realised she was doing it, and Harley moaned into her mouth. She almost forgot how to move, all of her attention moving to her friend’s body, so aware of where her hands were resting, and Harley moving beneath them. 

Newly invigorated, Harley leaned in closer, pulling Ivy in by the waist, flush against her. She could feel the way Ivy rocked back against her, their thighs brushing carefully, skin to skin. It felt like fire. 

Her fingers, ever daring, moved cautiously up Ivy’s abdomen, brushing the underside of her breasts. Ivy chest heaved with her gasp.

“Can I?” Harley asked, breaking the kiss only for a second.

“Yes!” Ivy answered almost before the question fully materialised, reconnecting their lips in a bruising kiss. 

Harley moved quickly, her hands sliding up to brushing Ivy’s sensitive skin. Her nipples were already hard, and it made Harley whimper just knowing it. Ivy resounding moan in response drive her wild. 

She had never wanted anything to last forever more. But, sadly everything must come to an end. 

A crack of thunder rang through the huge house, echoing through all the rooms until it reached them. Harley jumped, cursed herself for breaking the kiss, and suddenly Ivy was smiling at her, her torso vibrating with laughter that Harley couldn’t help but join in. She felt bubbly, all those tears from earlier 2 in Ivy’s bedroom.

After their laughter died down, Ivy lay back down against the bed, with Harley still pressed up to her side, watching her think. She sighed, a long and heavy sound. It had started raining at some point, and Ivy listened to it pattering against the thin windows. 

“I’m glad you were awake, Red.”

Harley’s voice broke through to her, and she finally looked over at her. Harley’s eyes were glistening, nervous. It hurt just to look at her. Ivy had seen this look before on her friend, and it broke her heart to see it directed at her. 

She felt herself soften under those eyes. “Always,” she said. She felt her heart race. “I’m yours.” She found afterwards that she was whispering. 

Harley seemed to search her gaze for something, something she had missed before, until she seemed to find it, and relaxed down onto Ivy’s chest. 

“Me too, Ives.”


End file.
